Après la bataille
by loonie lupin
Summary: /one-shot/Post 1x09: Johnston Green n'a pas réagit aussi bien que dans la série à propos du pont. JakeStanley frienshippreslash


**Titre**: Après la bataille

**Fandom**: Jericho

**Personnage**: Jake, Stanley avec une apparence de Mimi

**Genre**: H/C ; Jake/Stanley friendship/pre-slash

**Word Count**: 2100

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings/Spoilers**: Après l'épisode 1x09

**Résumé**: Johnston Green n'a pas réagit aussi bien que dans la série à propos du pont

* * *

**Après la bataille**

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de Jericho depuis déjà quelques heures lorsque Stanley se décida finalement à aller se coucher. La journée avait été bien remplie, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, et il était fatigué. Tous ces problèmes avec les mercenaires qui avaient menacés de détruire le pont, pont qui était pour certaines personnes, lui-même inclus, le seul moyen de se rendre en ville, l'avaient stressé. Il avait eu peur de ce qui se passait, mais il n'aurait jamais accepté d'abandonner la maison, pas sa maison.

Il avait été furieux que tant de monde, Jake y compris, ait voulu faire quelque chose d'aussi drastique, mais en même temps, en y repensant, il pouvait voir d'où est-ce qu'ils revenaient; si les mercenaires avaient réussi à infiltrer la ville, cela aurait probablement été la fin pour Jericho. Néanmoins, il était content qu'ils aient été capables de résoudre le problème d'une autre façon.

Stanley bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et, après avoir regardé les alentours une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien oublié de faire, il éteignit la lumière du salon et commença à monter les marches. Sa sœur ainsi que Mimi étaient déjà à l'étage, dans leurs chambres, probablement endormies depuis un moment déjà. Il était presque en haut des escaliers lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Il grogna avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait venir à cette heure de la nuit mais cette personne l'empêchait de récupérer le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre crise pour la protection de Jericho parce qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit de pratique dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre et cligna des yeux rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte, sachant qu'il ne courrait pas le moindre risque.

«Jake?» demanda-t-il avec fatigue, surpris de voir son ami là.

Jake regardait le paillasson, la tête baissée, refusant de rencontrer son regard, ce qui parut étrange à Stanley. Jake n'était pas vraiment du genre à être gêné par quoi que ce soit et il n'avait jamais été embarrassé de le regarder droit dans les yeux, peu importe les circonstances.

«Je sais que tu n'a probablement pas très envie de me voir ici après ce que j'ai failli faire aujourd'hui mais je ne savais pas où aller,» expliqua Jake, levant la tête mais ne regardant toujours pas son visage.

Stanley fronça les sourcils. Il devait être encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé parce que cela n'avait aucun sens.

«Okay,» continua Jake après un silence, pensant que le manque de réponse de son ami confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire. «Je devrais y aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.»

Il avait déjà commencé à reculer lorsque Stanley sortit de sa transe et réagit, posant une main sur le bras de Jake pour le stopper.

«Non, non, entre. J'étais simplement surpris. Entre," insista-t-il quand il vit que son ami semblait encore hésiter.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Stanley regardant Jake avec une inquiétude grandissant, pas habitué à l'attitude réservée de l'homme. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui et cela, combinée avec ces mots précédents, lui assurait que quelque chose s'était passé; quelque chose qui avait apparemment eu un grand impact sur lui et pas dans un bon sens non plus.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire?» demanda Stanley après un moment, quand il devint clair que Jake n'allait pas se mettre à parler.

Jake secoua la tête, répondant négativement à la question.

«Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir?» demanda-t-il, rencontrant finalement les yeux de son ami.

«Bien sûr,» répondit Stanley, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. «Mais Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Est-ce que tu n'es pas sensé rester chez tes parents?»

Aussitôt que les mots passèrent ses lèvres, Stanley sut qu'il avait mis dans le mile. Il observa le visage de Jake se fermer et son ami mettre un masque qui ne laissait entrevoir aucun de ses sentiments, ce qui était rarement une bonne chose lorsque cela concernait cet homme; il n'avait aucun problème à laisser les autres voir sa joie mais quand il se sentait mal… ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Stanley soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Jake, sentant l'autre homme se tendre pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se relaxer complètement.

«Laisse tomber ce rôle, Jake. Tu n'en as pas besoin avec moi, tu le sais,» dit Stanley, doux alors qu'il laissait sa main frotter le bras de son ami.

Il sentit Jake acquiescer alors que l'homme s'appuyait contre le côté de son corps, semblant chercher le réconfort dont il avait si visiblement besoin dans l'étreinte amicale.

«Mon père m'a mis à la porte,» admit Jake, faisant sursauter l'autre homme.

«Il a quoi?!» s'exclama-t-il, se tournant pour regarder Jake dont le visage était à ce moment-là l'image même de la misère. «Pourquoi?»

Il savait que Jake et son père ne s'accordait que très rarement sur très peu de sujet, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Monsieur Green serait allé aussi loin que de jeter son propre fils hors de chez lui. C'était simplement inimaginable.

«L'histoire avec le pont,» dit Jake en haussant les épaules.

Et soudainement, Stanley comprit pourquoi est-ce que Jake n'avait pas été sûr d'être le bienvenu. Après tout si son père était assez en colère pour ne pas le laisser rester comment est-ce que Stanley, qui aurait été l'une des victimes de l'affaire, aurait pu ne pas l'être?

«Mon Dieu, Jake, j'adore ton père mais je vais le tuer,» soupira-t-il avant de forcer l'autre homme à le regarder. «Tu voulais sauver la ville et tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Oui, on a réussi à trouver une autre solution mais cela aurait pu ne pas marcher et on aurait du détruire ce pont de toute façon. Il se peut qu'on doive le faire un jour. Tu es une des personnes qui aident le plus par ici et, oui, il se peut que tu fasses des erreurs mais tu es humain. Si ton père est trop aveugle pour le voir, ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

«Mon plan t'aurait totalement isolé, tu aurais été coupé de tout,» murmura Jake, semblant avoir des remords.

«Très franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me faisait le plus peur à ce moment-là,» admit Stanley. «Parce que, tu vois, pendant ce temps mon meilleur ami menaçait de se faire sauter avec des explosifs,» ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur dudit meilleur ami.

Jake sourit faiblement à cela. C'était bon de voir que quelqu'un se souciait à ce point de lui et pas seulement parce qu'il était de la famille, bien que l'on puisse dire que Stanley avait fait partie de sa famille depuis déjà bien longtemps.

«Alors essaye de ne pas le refaire. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque,» dit-il sérieusement.

«Je vais essayer,» promit Jake, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de respecter cette promesse-là, même s'il faisait de son mieux.

Stanley secoua la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas la vérité mais laissant couler de toute manière.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends pas la chambre d'ami?» dit-il. «Tu as besoin de dormir et moi je suis mort de fatigue. Et, Jake, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, d'accord?» insista-t-il, souhaitant que son ami le réalise.

«Merci, Stan',» remercia Jake avant de suivre son ami hors du salon, à l'étage, se souvenant où se trouvait la chambre qui lui avait été donnée, ayant passé assez longtemps dans cette maison quand tous les deux avaient été plus jeunes.

«Pas de problème. Ça me fera du bien de ne plus être le seul homme au milieu des filles pour un moment,» plaisanta Stanley, laissant retomber le sérieux de l'atmosphère. «Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.»

Jake acquiesça avant de dire bonne nuit et de disparaître dans la chambre d'ami. L'homme était totalement épuisé et il tomba dans un profond sommeil aussitôt que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Malheureusement, les rêves n'allaient pas le laisser seul cette nuit-là.

* * *

Stanley fut réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Prenant quelques fractions de secondes pour se souvenir d'où il était et qui était avec lui dans la maison, il réalisa que le bruit qu'il entendait venait de la chambre adjacente à la sienne, ce qui voulait dire la personne qui se débattait était Jake. 

Aussitôt que la réalisation le frappa, il était hors de son lit et dans le couloir. Il se retrouva face à face avec Mimi qui avait apparemment été forcée hors du sommeil elle-aussi. Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, il la renvoya au lit.

«Est-ce qu'il va bien?» demanda-t-elle tout de même, ayant deviné qui était l'autre invité.

«Ce va aller,» répondit-il avant qu'elle acquiesce et retourne au lit.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il entra dans la chambre et, refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel Jake remuait incessamment. Il semblait totalement prit au piège au sein de son cauchemar et Stanley ne perdit pas de temps pour le réveiller.

Jake s'assit brusquement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Il sentit s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids, un bras passant autour de lui, l'attirant contre une poitrine solide. Reposant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Stanley, il respirait profondément, essayant de forcer son cœur à battre à un rythme plus normal. Stanley entoura son ami dans le cercle de ses bras et commença à murmurer de douces absurdités, donnant à son étreinte une qualité calmante.

Après un moment, une fois que les battements de son cœur furent de retour à l'état normal et que sa respiration eut ralenti, Jake se détacha de son ami et le regarda.

«Merci. Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé,» s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé par l'étalage de ce qui pour lui était une faiblesse.

«Te fais pas de soucis. Tu veux en parler?» suggéra Stanley, connaissant Jake assez bien pour savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Comme Stanley l'avait pensé, Jake secoua sa tête.

«Rien, les mercenaires ont juste ramené des souvenirs pas si présent. Je m'attendais aux cauchemars,» admit-il avec une grimace. «J'aurais dû te prévenir.»

«Oui, tu aurais dû,» dit Stanley, acquiesçant sagement, avant de se hisser complètement sur le lit sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous?» s'exclama-t-il.

Stanley haussa un sourcil et, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde, répondit:«Je dors avec toi; il me semble qu'on avait l'habitude de faire ça, non?»

«Ouais…. Quand on avait dix ans!» rit Jake, de l'incrédulité colorant sa voix. «On n'est plus des gamins.»

«Alors quoi? Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ta vertu?» plaisanta Stanley.

«Pour ma ver- Pour ma vertu?» répéta-t-il, bouche bée.

Il prit un oreiller et le frappa avec lui.

«Je n'ai pas peur pour va vertu. D'ailleurs, se serait plutôt à toi de t'inquiéter,» déclara-t-il, presque trop sûr de soi.

Et même s'il devrait être quelque peu en rogne pour cela, Stanley ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce que ça, c'était plus son ami que cela l'avait été depuis qu'il avait traversé le seuil de la maison. C'était rassurant et il s'installa.

«Et bien, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je crierai et Mimi te bottera le train,» dit-il. «Maintenant, rendors-toi.»

Stanley se coucha, se tournant pour tourner le dos à Jake et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son ami se recoucher sur le dos et écouta alors que la respiration de Jake ralentit et qu'il s'endormit. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il s'autorisa à dériver dans le monde des rêves.


End file.
